


The "I Hate You" Routine

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is really suspicious of Grif lately when he notices he's been sneaking to the blue base in the middle of the night. What he finds out isn't what expected and definatly what he didn't want.</p><p>(Updates On Fridays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell Is Going On?

Simmons sat on the roof of the red base in a pillar's shadow. The temperature barely changed in this stupid canyon but for some reason it was way too hot. He had already set his helmet aside and was sweating profusely under skin tight under armour and the heavy metal armour on top of that. From his position he had a clear view of what was going on at the blue base so he wasn't entirely slacking off. God, he was starting to sound like Grif.

The two bases had been quiet since the whole Meta and Washington conundrum and Grif wasn't as whiney as usual which was strange. At first Simmons thought he was off somewhere, content that he had finally got to do his favorite thing, nothing, but then he noticed one night that Grif left the base and went over to the blues. For what; he had no fucking clue. He was way too lazy to try and cause any treason that would cause him problems so it didn't make sense on why he actually got up and walked across the whole damn canyon every other night.

Simmons' head turned to Donut who was talking incessantly about hell knows what. "Have you noticed that Grif has been acting strange lately, Donut?" He spoke up. "Actually, yes I have. He's been acting very secretive lately. I think he's on those drugs again." He whispered back to his team mate. Simmons rolled his eyes and drew his attention back to the Blue base. It looked like Tex and Church were arguing about something but he couldn't tell what.

He didn't bother reaching to pull out the sniper and look, he just watched their arms flail angrily. Whatever it was, he was glad he wasn't at blue base to hear it. Their argument ended with a kick to Church's balls and a yell that could be heard from the next closest outpost. Simmons sighed, grabbed his helmet and went down into the base to see what Grif was doing.


	2. Say It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons was just too slow.

Simmons knocked on the wall of Grif's quarters before entering, carrying his helmet on his hip. "Simmons, I need advice." Grif said from his comfortable laying position in bed. This took Dick by suprise as he raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Say you like someone but you can't be with them for blatently obvious reasons even though theyfelt so strongly back, would you take the risk of betraying your team's functionality or keep it a secret?" Grif, too lazy to sit up, lifted his head a bit to look Simmons over at the foot of his bed. "Are you feeling okay? you're actually worried about something." Simmons laughed a bit,his tan cheeks flushing pink. When it came to situations like this he became paranoid, very paranoid. Did Grif know that Simmons had developed a sort of... liking to him? A crush even? No, he hated caling it that; He hated Grif. He simply only thought he was a fairly attractive guy, right? He was pretty sure that's all it was. "I'm fine. Just answer the damn question shitwad." Dexter squinted his eyes a bit. "I would keep it a secret and only tell my most trusted friend who I knew wouldn't tell, I don't think it's worth causing a coniption with the team." He replied. It reached a deffening scilence for a few seconds before Grif spoke again, "I know you see me sneak over to blue base every other night, and I can tell you one thing, it's not treason or disloyalty."   
He was going to say it, he was going to admitt that he went to the blue base at night to get advice from Tex. It was the only logical explination to Simmons. There's no way Grif would trust Sarge or Donut with this information, let alone take their advice. "So what is it?" Simmons asked cautiously, careful not to sound eager. Grif sat up and bit his bottom lip before looking back at his teammate,

 

"I'm in love with Tucker."


	3. Fucking Bullshit Is What This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gonna be sick, god, he coudn't handle the thought of it.

"You're... in love with... Tucker?"

It felt like he was kicked in the gut, like he was shot dead on with a pistol, and like his heart had shattered to dust.  
"Please. You can't tell anyone, not even Donut." Grif's eyes were wide. "No... no, no, I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe." Simmons could barely get the words out without a choke in his voice. "Thanks." Grif muttered, a tint of red now flustering under his freckles. "How long has this been going on?"He asked to try and make it seem like he wasn't still trying to pick up the remnince of his crushed heart. "Ever since we came back from the desert." he shrugged. "I want to know how Tucker fell for you of all people." Simmons snapped a bit. "I don't know... It's strage how this all worked out really." Grif raised an eyebrow. "... Have you kissed?" he wanted to know as much as possible but damn did he sound like a 14 year old girl. "... yeah, we have... a lot." Grif stared down at his bed sheets, a smile plastered on his face. "I kinda wanna go further... if you know whatI mean." Grif's face was now an bright red. Simmons was ready to throw up he was so sick to his stomach. He didn't want to hear one more person mention Tucker, he didn't even want to see him or be within 30 feet of him. "Yeah." He deperatly pushed back the urge to run out. "Should I just... go for it?"   
"Knowing Tucker he probably already has a plan to get in your pants." God, the name sounded disgusting coming out of his mouth. "You're probably right." Grif chuckled. Simmons smiled at him a bit and stood from the bed, "I'll see you around."  
Grif nodded and watched as he walked out.


	4. You Thinking What I'm Thinking?

Once Grif was at the Blue Base that night,he snuck to Tucker's quarters and shut the door behind him. All of a sudden a lamp flickered on, dimly lighting the room. "What took you so long cutie?" Tucker smirked from him bed. "Patrol wasn't easy to get past." Grif smiled sitting next to him. "Well, neither am I." Tucker smirked and pulled Grif into a kiss by his waist. Grif kissed back, his arms resting on the Blue Team member's shoulders. Grif was hesistant at first but broke the kiss and kissed the side of his lips, across his jawline, and down to his neck.

"So you and me have been thinking alike hm?" Tucker smiled, leaning his head to give Grif access. Grif kissed to his collar bone and made small hickies here and there. When he backed away Tucker threw off his tank top and pinned the freckle faced man to the bed. He kissed his fiercely as he yanked down his sweatpants and boxers, exposing his semi-hard cock.Tucker climbed down to come face to face with it and slid it in his mouth, using his hand to hold it in place while bobbed his head. Grif let out a strangled moan, lacing his fingers through dark hair. Tucker soon used his hand to rub him slowly. Grif tightened his grip, puling the other's head to a stop and began thrusting up into his mouth.

Tucker pushed down Grif's hips and sat up, "I don't think so." he smiked and diguarded his own pants and boxers, then pressing two fingers to Grif's lips. Grif, without any instruction, grabbed his wrist and sucked and licked his fingers. Tucker then pulled his fingers away and slowly slid one into Grif's entrance. "You okay?" Tucker looked up to Grif's scrunched up face. "K-Keep going." Tucker nodded and pushed in another and began pumping in and out, streching his as he went. Grif's gunts of discomfort soon became moans, "T-Tucker please." Tucker smiled and pulled his fingers away and before Grif could complain, his cock had replaced them. Moving slow at first but gradually moved faster, both eventually reaching climax.


	5. Don't Leave Me Here Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really shouldn't be this hard.

Grif laid there, staring at the celing and listening to his heart pound in his ears as sweat rolled down his brow. He turned his head to see Tucker poking the freckles on his shouders, almost in a daze. "148 on the left and 189 on the right... " Tucker looked up at chocolate brown eyes. "You actually counted?" Grif raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he shrugged slightly and placed a light kiss on his shoulder. Grif looked over his boyfriend's freckles. No way, too much work. The Hawaiian pet his hair back, running his fingers through a small streak of teal hair amoung black and trailing his fingers to lift Tucker's chin. "Thank You." he smiled. "No problem, I love you for a reason, baby." Tucker winked and smirked up at him. Grif blushed pink, he still wasn't used to the way Tucker flirted to him, it turned him on more than anything. The way Tucker's green eyes were hazed when he looked at him, or how he licked his thin lips to tease him on purpose, and not to mention the sly comments and sexual innuendos. Grif was inturrupted by his thinking when his partner began to kiss his plump stomach and leave small red hickies here and there. "You're mine," he whispered. "All mine. Not Sarge's, not Dounut's, and definantly not Simmons'. Mine." Tucker smiled and made more hickies up to the Hawaiian's neck. "Of course." Dexter smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "...Should we tell our teams?" Tucker piped up. "No... it'll be too hectic and cause too many problems." Grif sighed, remembering what Simmons had said. "Right... of course. They'd kick us out." "I wouldn't mind that." "I know that." the chuckled and Grif pulked him closer. "I should leave before morning." Grif laid his head on top of Tucker's. "I hate when you leave." he grumbled. "I'll be back... don't worry." Grif gave him a reassuring smile. Tucker nodded and sat up so Grif could dress himself. Once they were fully clothed Tucker kissed him good bye and watched as he walked back to red base.


	6. I Think I Like You

Simmons watched Grif walk back in disgust. They had done it, no doubt. Flustered with anger, he returned inside to bump into Grif. He noticed the bright hickies on his neck and his expression dropped. "Oh uh... hey Simmons." Grif chuckled nervously. "Fun night?" Dick sighed. "Yeah... amazing." Dexter smied at his companion. "It's late... i need some sleep." Simmons tried to push past him but Grif grabbed his fore arm. "Are you okay?"  
Was he okay; he was pretty fucking far from okay. His crush just slept with the enemy and he couldn't say a damn thing about it. "I..." he tried to get the words out, to say 'No i'm not okay I need you. I need to be in your arms,' but he couldn't. Grif was happy and Simmons should be for him. After all thats happened he decided he does like him and doesn't want a bastard like Tucker to have him. Fuck him. Fuck Tucker. He wanted to be the one to make Grif moan, to make him scream and call out his name, not Tucker's. "I'm okay." Simmons replied and walked to his quarters. He wanted to cry it was so unfair. What could Tucker have that Dick didn't (besides a overly flirtatious attitude) ? Maybe he should start being nicer to Grif... he might change his mind right? He had to have some kind of hope at this point because if he didn't he'd fall apart for sure. He didn't even know where to start to be nice to Grif, how could he be nice to him all of a sudden without being creepy? or just plain out awkward? He hated to admitt it but he needed advice. The only person he could think of that would listen would be Donut. He didn't want advice from him but at this point he didn't really have a choice.   
The next day he went up and knocked on Donut's quarters mid-afternoon. The doors opened and there stood Donut in a sweatshirt and comfortable running shorts. "Um, I need advice." Simmons said warily. "Well come on in." Donut smiled, happy to help. The door shut behind him and Simmons immidiatly had second thoughts. "So, what's wrong?"


	7. Maybe You're Too Close?

Simmons sat in quarters, Donut's magazines spread amongst his bed.He had read them mutiple times and to be honest, none of them seemed like they would help in any situation. There was a sudden loud knock on the door and Richard jumped up, "Uh, Just a second!" he called, shoving copies of People's magazine under his mattress. Once he was sure he removed all evidence he called that the visitor could enter.

Grif walked in, the bright red hickies on his neck were starting to bruise. The chubby hawaiian sat down next to him. "You ok? you seem stressed." Simmons started out with a little concern, he had to start somewhere. Grif raised an eyebrow at his new caring nature. "Yeah just a bit. Church was actually with Tucker first and kind of is still with him and Tex is mad about it and the whole thing is just fucked up." he groaned. "Maybe you need to spend time away from each other?" he shrugged. "I guess you're right." Girf scratched the back of his head. Simmons blushed, it really escaped him how Grif could look so enticing doing the simplest of things. He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to tackle him and take him right then and there. "Look i'm sorry i'm bothering you," oh god, he had no idea. "I don't know who to go to and I hate to admitt it but you're the only one I can trust with this." Dexter sighed, unintentinally giving Richard the most innocent puppy eyes. That's it.

Simmons tackled Grif, crashing his lips down on softer ones and pinning down his arms above his head. Simmons pulled away as Grif stared at him incredulosly before speaking up, "What the hell Simmons?!" "Look. I can't fucking do this, you're fucking teasing me! Everything you do is turning me on and making me jealous and I can't fucking stand it because i'm in love with you Dexter Grif, I'm fucking in love with you okay!?" Simmons yelled. Grif stayed silent, blinking and staring at his teammate. Simmons sighed heavily and hung his head. "Dick...?" Grif said softly. Simmons lifted his head a bit tolook into dark green eyes. "I didn't know you felt this way." Dexter looked over Simmons' exausted features. "I'm sorry. I know you're with Tucker."Simmons started to clmb off of him only for Grif to grab his arm. "You're right. I do need some time away from him."

Church sighed heavily as he walked down the corridor, on his way to Tucker's room. This was too much, he had to deal with all these relationship problems along with finding a way to get out of Blood Gulch. These guys wanted to go home and there was no means to get them there which meant it ws up to Church, the only one who could actually find a way to get out of here, to find it. The door slid open and there was Tucker, passed out in bed. He has been sleeping a lot lately which was odd, he wasn't usually this lazy. He sat down next to him, took off his helmet and stroked his sleeping boyfriend's cheek. Tucker stirred a bit, turning over and pulling the covers with him. Church smiled a bit before lightly pecking his lips and standing. He turned to the door to see Agent Texas standing there. "Tex." "Don't. You clearly love him... and it apparent he does too. So all I have to say is that I hope you're happy with someone who has no idea what you've been though." She turned and left. Church didn't bother going after her, she wouldn't listen anyway. Leonard loved'Lavernius in no way similar to how he felt to Tex. He and Tex had been together for everything but this was different.


End file.
